A folding knife available in current market includes a handle and a blade body, an end of the blade body is pivotally connected to an end of the handle, and the blade body is rotatable about a pivoting location. The blade body can be rotated out of the handle or to be received into the handle. Therefore, upon demand, a user can rotate the blade body out of the handle or to be received into the handle. The folding knifes are gradually developed in various types and features, so manufacturers pay attention in solving drawbacks of the folding knifes to make the folding knifes in consumers good graces and provide the consumers with better experience in using the folding knifes.
Please refer to FIGS. 1A and 1B. A lockback folding knife 1 includes a handle 100, a blade body 110, a constraint member 130 and an elastic element 140. An end of the blade body 110 is pivotally connected in an end of the handle 100 by a first pivot pin, so as to enable the blade body 110 rotatable about the first pivot pin 120. The constraint member 130 is pivotally connected in the handle 100 by the second pivot pin 131, and has an end abutted with an end of the blade body 110 and other end extended towards other end of the handle 100. The constraint member 130 further has a pressing part 150 disposed at the other end thereof and protruded out of the handle 100. When the pressing part 150 is pressed, the end of the constraint member 130 is forced to move. Moreover, the elastic element 140 has an end fastened at a location in the handle 100 and away from the first pivot pin 120, and other end abutted with the other end of the constraint member 130. The elastic element 140 is used to push the constraint member 130 to constraint the blade body 110 in a status of being stretched out of the handle 100 or received in the handle 100. Therefore, the user just needs to press the pressing part 150 to make the constraint member 130 move towards the elastic element 140, so as to release the constraint applied on the blade body 110 by the constraint member 130, as shown in FIG. 1B.
Please refer back to FIGS. 1A and 1B. When the lockback folding knife 1 is placed in a package carried by the user, the pressing part 150 is exposed out of the handle 100, so the pressing part 150 may be accidentally pressed to release the constraint applied on the blade body 110 by the constraint member 130 while the folding knife 1 is collided or squeezed by an object in the package, and the blade body 110 is rotated out to be dangerous. In addition, during operation of the folding knife 1, the user may accidentally press the press portion 150 to make the constraint member 130 not constraint the blade body 110, which results in the blade body 110 being rotatable and not stably stretched out of the handle 100, and it is very inconvenient for the user.
In conclusion, what is need is a lockback folding knife with safety mechanism, to solve the multiple drawbacks of the conventional lockback folding knife and improve the convenience and safety for the user in operating the lockback folding knife.